Merry Dramione
by Hermione J Granger Malfoy
Summary: Dramione One-Shots that I write. Fluff, Love, AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama. Everything good from Dramione. Bad summary, I know, give it a chance please. Updates through December
1. Perfect

**I Do not Own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does**

Draco Malfoy was a patient man, he liked to wait things out, especially when he needed something to happen in his favor. Everything in his life was lived according to those rules, especially his relationship with Hermione Granger. When he decided he would ask her to marry him, he knew he would have to plan everything down to the napkins, he needed her to say yes. So he planed, re-planed, and planed again for every possible situation.

So when the day finally came he thought it was perfect. Perfect dinner, perfect view, perfect ring, and the perfect girl. What he didn't expect, however, was to realize all that failed in its perfection when she said the one word that made him leap up and promptly kiss her. Yes Draco Malfoy realized, the only thing that was perfect in the world was Hermione Ganger and all she is.

Perfect.

THE END


	2. Healing

**Hello, I'm Mrs. Malfoy, hope you enjoy this story and possible series**

 **Takes place in 6th year**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does**

One sunny day in late autumn Hermione Granger was walking Hogwarts halls. She was heading to the library while everyone was at lunch for a bit of homework. She was walking past Moaning Myrtles bathroom, when she herd the sound of sobbing. She almost brushed it off, because when wasn't Myrtle crying about something, but she realized that the sound was too male to be Myrtle. So she quietly walked into the bathroom, and froze at what she saw.

Draco Malfoy, sitting in the corner sobbing his heart out. His face was burred in his hands and his knees were pulled into his chest. She felt her heart melt at the sound of his sobs, she did not let herself think about what she was about to do and just did it. She quietly walked over to him and sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms, holding the sobbing boy.

DRACO POV

He froze for a moment, his sobs still unceasing, and lifted his head slightly and glanced at who was holding him. First he saw the brown hair and then the soft brown eyes, he realized who was holding him. Hermione Granger. The mudblood and his secret crush of 2 years or so. His next actions surprised him, he said nothing and just put his head back on his knees, curling into her slightly and holding onto the warmth she was giving him.

HERMIONE POV

Hermione felt him look at her and was surprised when he said nothing and just put his head down and curled into her. She just held him tighter, until his sobs stopped and he lifted his head. He looked at her and she looked at him, her arm still around him and her hand somehow in his. He opened his mouth a few times and nothing came out, his face still stained with tears and sadness. She reached into her pocket and drew out a handkerchief, she wiped his tears away and hugged him again. Then she helped him up and guided him to the room of requirement. She opened the door to find a room with a large sofa and a fireplace.

She pulled him in and they sat on the sofa, neither talking for a moment. Hermione waited for him to talk, she knew he would went he was ready. He drew in a breath, "Why are you being so nice to me", his voice came out in a whisper but she heard him all the same.

"I-I just dont like seeing people hurting" she stuttered out taken aback at his question.

"But why me, you hate me?" He had no idea why she was doing it, after all he had done to her.

She took a breath, "I dont hate you, I think you can be mean and hurtful, but I understand why. You are lonely, scared, and need a friend you dont think you have. But, im willing to listen if you wanted to talk or something."

He smiled at her for a moment, she realized how different he looked without his sneer. He looked nice she realized.

They talked for a while longer and departed, they did not agree to meet again, but they would. They would meet many more times and they would heal, they eventually became friends. Then one day, they became something more and it was a great day indeed. Then as most people say, they lived happily ever after, except that would not be true because really, who has a normal life with Harry Potter as a best friend?

THE END

Sorry for the OOC of Draco, lost my train of thought somewhere in the middle of the story and could not remember where I wanted to go with it.

Mione


End file.
